Naruto Keimusho
by NerdyHeart
Summary: The story is jumping off of Naruto: The Changed by Exospectre. Naruto is sent to the Blood Prison after failing to bring Sasuke back during the Retrieval mission. Ten years later, Naruto is released but he's not the same person any more. Ryūzetsu helps him gain self worth and he blames himself for her death. He decides to no longer be there for the people that aren't there for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm struggling with the next chapter for my other story and this has been on my mind. I'm hoping this will help get the juices flowing. I'm jumping off of the story _Naruto: The Changed_ by ExoSpectre as a really liked the beginning and have been waiting two years on an update. I have a rough 10 chapters planned that will probably be extended as I write them. I haven't decided on a pairing so I'm going to let you help decide as I could go for either Tsunade, Hinata, Pakura, or Suiren. If I decide on Pakura or Suiren I will be tweaking somethings. Go to my page to view vote!

* * *

Naruto's muscular frame meditates in the lotus position while the other prisoners wail in agony as footsteps echo closer. He's perplexed that someone has come down here when there isn't a body to claim, more so that he can sense that these people are coming to see him. The apprehension is coming off of them like dry ice out of a box and he wonders what they've heard about him, more so the woman. Whispers always ran rampant in a prison, and even though no one has seen him in however many years he's been in this cage, he knows his name comes with a layer of fear when spoken.

"The light from you lamp is burning their eyes." He smirks when he hears the click of the light disappearing and the other prisoners screams ending. Her and the guards footsteps quicken as the fear replaces the apprehension of now being surrounded by caged s-ranked shinobi in the dark.

"Is that you, Naruto Uzumaki?" Her voice wavers, seeing his cell already open.

He can only imagine how nerve wracking finding out the specialized cell you had created to contain the strongest inmate the prison has ever hosted wasn't strong enough. Rising to his feet, Naruto approaches her and hold his arms out for her to place the chakra cuffs on him. "The one and only."

After running through the hand seals, she grasps his wrists and an icy burning sensation prickles his nerves. She clears her throat and leads him by the elbow towards the entrance as the guards surround him. "Your life sentence has been reversed. Konoha has requested your release."

Kahyō isn't surprised when he doesn't have any reaction to the news. All the prisoners and guards from the revolt 6 years ago were never the same after the battle. Most had gone insane, others killed themselves, and some never spoke again. Naruto is different though.

She remembers when she arrived at the Castle after the massive chakra explosion. It had been mass panic; everyone was screaming and crying, running as fast as they could to escape the massacre. Only Naruto was calm, kneeling in the middle of the yard, cradling a body to his chest. Red chakra was bubbling off his skin, unimpeded by the Heavenly Prison chains surrounding his body.

It had been a moment of fear, when she was the jinchūriki was losing control, she ordered her shinobi to restrain the boy. He hadn't fought them, just accepted his fate. She tried to look into his eyes; over the years she had found that to be the best way to judge a person. Cuts and burns mar his lids as the demon's chakra tried to sew flest back together. They placed him in isolation and had their best seal masters come and reenforce the cell that would become his home until today.

All of the prisoners from that time resided on his block. They were considered too dangerous to interact with general population. Too dangerous even to let them interact with each other. They isolated them, sending food and water to the prisoners through seals. Life detection seals were placed in all the cells to alert them when someone died so they could collect the body. The conditions weren't exactly humane, but after they killed the 17th guard who was taking them to the yard, she knew they had to be restricted to their cells or executed, and their villages wouldn't have sent them here if they wanted them dead.

They walk up the stairs; their steps are loud in the silence. There is so many questions she has but Kahyō doesn't know where to start. She wants to know if he's just as insane as all the other resident from that time or if he's retained his sanity, if it was the Box of Ultimate Bliss that was rumored to be here that killed all of those people or if Naruto went on a rampage, and if it was the Box of Ultimate Bliss then where is it now. There are too many factors in this situation to make a clear choice and too many questions going without answers. It will just be best if Naruto leaves the prison and never comes back.

As they approach the top of the stairs Naruto stops and turns to Kahyō. "May I have a cloth to cover my eyes?"

Looking at the young man, her stomach rolls. This is the first time she's gotten a good look at how his eyes have healed and she can't blame him for wanting to cover them up. "Of course." She takes the scarf from around her neck, covers his eyes, and then secures the knot. She grimaces when her fingers graze one of the puckered ridges.

"Thank you." He continues forward without prompting and only stops when he waits for the guards to open the door. She know that she shouldn't be surprised at how pale he is, he hasn't seen the light of day for 6 years, but it still shocks her that his skin resembles a chicken egg.

"These guards will lead you to the bathroom, where you can change into one of the two sets of clothes we provide upon release. I will grab your personal belongings." Their goal was to get Naruto out of the facility as soon as possible to mitigate any effects the other prisoners. Before they seperate, Kahyō performs a hand seal to loosen his cuffs a little to change his shirt; hopefully she won't regret it.

The guard at the desk is prepared for her when she approaches. "Is this it?" Usually inmates have a bag worth of things, but Naruto only has a little envelope.

"Yes." The guard shakes and she can tell that the nerves of having the jinchūriki out of his cell is getting to him. She doesn't blame him. He was one of the ones that had to clean up the bodies after they'd collected all the prisoners. "It was all he came in with."

Kahyō nods to him and opens the envelope as she walks toward the waiting room. Inside was a necklace with a blue crystal gem, framed by two little pearls; it looked expensive. Having read his file and knowing that this necklace is all he owned in the world, she wondered where he got it. He didn't have any family and no one had written any letters while he was here, not that letters were common. Most shinobi were sent here and never thought of again. She doubt many new they accepted letters.

When she passes through the doorway, her thoughts are interrupted. "Where is he? He should have been released 20 minutes ago." Kahyō's eyes roam the shinobi. A man with grey hair and traditional Konoha jōnin attire was starting at her with the eye not covered by his forehead protector, and was slumping against a wall. A woman with Hyuga eyes dressed in purple took several steps towards her while ringing her hands. Another man in traditional jōnin attire and pineapple hair was sitting in a chair, resting his chin against his clasped hands.

Finally her eyes find the woman who spoke. A busty blonde woman with a purple diamond on her forehead, who was known around the elemental nations as the Fifth Hokage, was staring her down as if she would attack her if given an unsatisfactory answer. "Inmate Naruto Uzumaki was kept in cell block F which is the hardest to get to and the furthest away from any possible exits." The shinobi raised their eyebrows at the information and the Hokage's face hardens. "He will be a couple of more minutes, he was given a change of clothes."

Tsunade Senju huffs and crosses her arms while looking out the window. The fact that none of them are worried about the Castle's most dangerous prisoner since its founding being released concerned her. "When Naruto comes out be wary. He is not the same boy you sent here, and he could be a potential threat."

"You are underestimating Naruto." The Hyuga no longer looks nervous, but determined. "He is the strongest person I have ever met. He will only become a threat if he in turn threatened."

"Ten years is a long time, Hinata." The pineapple gazes penetrates her and she knows he is the most level headed one in the bunch and the other shinobi only nod along in agreement but the phantom screams of the dying and the smell of burning flesh hold her firm.

"Six years ago, there was a riot." She leaves out the part about the Box of Unlimited Bliss. It's better that no ones knows, and regardless of its participation in the battle, the young blonde has still been changed forever. "When we arrived it was like a bomb had gone off, and Naruto was at the center." She licks her lips and gazes toward the cliffs overlooking the whirlpools. "Everyone there that day, prisoners and guards alike, had to be locked away for the own safety and the safety of everyone else in this prison. No matter how strong you knew that boy to be, the man was not immune to the effects of that day."

The Hokage takes a breath to argue when they hear the click of the door opening and Naruto comes out and stands next to her. She admits he looks handsome when he's wearing clothes that actually fit him. He stands at 6 feet tall; his spikey blonde hair falls to the top of his blue anbu pants and his black tee shirt will look better on him after his skin has more color to it. He's still wearing her grey scarf around his eyes only he's tied it to cover from the middle of his cheek bones to right underneath his eyebrows.

"Can the chakra restraints be removed now?" He tilts his head down at her waiting. She consents and raises her hand to make a seal when his chakra flares. Icy blue kanji dissipate from his skin and a shutter runs down her spine. Every measure they had taken to keep him here was pointless. If he had wanted to leave he could have and nothing they did would have stopped him.

"When you were admitted to the Castle the only thing in your possession was this necklace." She finds her voice and hands the envelope to him and he shakes it out into his palm. He cradles the crystal in palm and his head sinks as if he's looking at it. She can tell he's lost in the past as his thumb runs up and down it.

"Naruto. . ." The Hokage starts and his name being called brings him to the present as he stands taller and tosses the necklace to the Hokage. Her face blanches when she catches it and holds it to her chest.

"You can have that back, Tsunade-sama." He turns and heads towards the door. "I don't want it anymore." He opens the door, stops, and then tilts his head to the side. "Kahyō-san, it seems like the prisoners are aware of my release and are panicking."

He leaves and she's glad he's gone. She leaves the waiting room to ensure procedure is followed and prays that the prison will go back to the way it was before the blonde darkened their doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Exospectre updated! So exciting! I'm still going to write this as I'm planning on Naruto adopting some kids and I'm looking forward to it. I have edited this chapter that much as I just wanted to put something up. I'll try to go back later and fix any mistakes. Please review as it's a good motivator for me to keep writing chapters!**

 **Chapter 2**

The blonde jinchūriki steps out into the sunlight and his lips twitch upward. It's been too long since he last felt the warm sun soaking into his skin and wind dancing through his hair. Some of the weight falls off his heart as he takes his first big breath of freedom.

After he'd been thrown in that pitt, he never thought he get out again; that he didn't deserve to be released. Part of him still believed it. After all, it was his fault that Ryūzetsu died. If he had been stronger she wouldn't have had to give up her life for his. He heart still aches after finding what he had been searching his whole life for. Someone that cared about him; someone that would mourn him when he died.

He feel the hesitation in the ninja behind him and he can't help but feel angry because of it. Did they think he'd be the same after ten years? If there was anything that Ryūzetsu taught him it's that he mattered too. He doesn't have to prove that he deserves to be treated like a human; he has just as much worth as everyone else.

"Naruto. . ." Tsunade jerks herself out the door and her hand reaches out to touch his jacket.

"We'd better get going." He steps forward, not wanting to be touched. "I don't want to say here longer than necessary."

Striding forward, he puts some difference between them. He can feel them following him and he scratches the back of his neck. One thing good thing that came out of becoming blind is that his chakra senses have gotten much better. He can feel the chakra running through the Hokage and how she disturbances the nature chakra as she follows him. He can even tell that she is still clutching her necklace to her chest.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru pulls out a cigarette and follows him.

The sharp acrid smell enters his nose and he's overcome with an instant longing. He knows he shouldn't, after all he hasn't smoked since he was became a member of cell block F, but he needs the comfort. If it was this hard being around four people from his past, he knows it'll be even harder when they reach Konoha.

"Mind if I bum a smoke, Shikamaru?" Naruto turns his head to the Nara and lifts an eyebrow.

The Nara's mind turning trying to figure out this new side of him. Eventually, he gives up for the moment and grabs another cigarette out of his pack. "Here." He tries to hand him both the smoke and lighter but Naruto only takes the former.

He places it between his lips and snaps his fingers to produce a small flame on his thumb. He welcomes the nicotine into his lungs like a man embraces his lover. Pleasure floods his veins and he can feel his resentments leaking away. It wasn't enough to bring him back to the acceptance he'd achieved previously but it brought him close enough to it that he didn't want to react violently any more.

"God, I missed that. . ." He hums and continues walking.

"When'd you start smoking?" Shikamaru takes his own puff. He figures starting out with small questions would be for the best. He didn't want to overwhelm the blonde and cause him to pull away.

"6 months after I was sent there." Naruto can feel the eyes on his back. The ones burning the hottest were a pair of hazel orbs. He can feel the tension of words left unspoken between the two of them. She probably blames herself for what happened to him; blames herself her him going to prison, but he doesn't blame her. If anyone was at fault it was the village, the council and the elders. She couldn't have known that taking an extra month to accept her position as Hokage would have resulted in this.

Shikamaru took a few more drags. "You quit for a while."

"Not voluntarily." He scratches his cheek, then blows smoke circles. "About four years in they placed me in solitary confinement. You can't get cigarettes there." There is a few seconds of silence before Shikamaru mutters signature "what a drag."

With that question answered, he hoped that everyone would leaving him alone for the rest of their journey, but he knew that was unrealistic. It comes as no surprise Kakashi speaks up.

"It's been a while, Naruto." He's probing but Naruto's not going to give him what he wants and only grunt in affirmative. "How's it been?" Anger fills the blonde again so he takes another drag. It wasn't like he was on vacation or something. He had been sent to an adult prison at age 12 and he felt like it should be pretty obvious about 'how's it been.'

He ignores any questions that go beyond the basics and just continues walking down the road. Eventually they just walk in silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun is starting to set when the group decides to set up camp for the night. Naruto goes to the nearby river to bath, Hinata offers to make dinner, and the others sit around the campfire. The air in heavy with their unease.

"He's not the same Naruto that went into the prison." Kakashi sits with his head hanging low. He sounds as if a hundred years weigh his shoulders. "You were right, Shikamaru. Ten years is a long time."

"He used to be his own personal sun." Hinata stirs the stew in the pot. She remembered how his smile would light up the room and how his laugh was contagious. He could make friends with anyone with enough time. He was the nicest person she'd ever met. "Now it's like he's blocked by the clouds."

Shikamaru rubs his temples. "Whatever he's been through would change a person. He was in solitary for 6 years, not to mention the battle at the prison that took his eyes." He takes his cigarette out of him mouth and stubbed it out. "He needs time to heal."

"They say time heals all wounds." Kakashi looks up without conviction and rubs his eye. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Tsunade laugh doesn't met her dead eyes and she pulls her jacket closer around her. "I have a feeling whatever he's been through is not something he can just heal from." She takes a sip of sake. "It feels too familiar."

The group merinates in their regret. They each know they could have done more, that they should have done more. Kakashi should have actually taught his student when he had the chance. Shikamaru and Hinata could have spoken up in Naruto's defense and gotten their clans to back them. Tsunade regretted her actions the most. She had abandoned him to go back to the village without her, knowing that he was afraid of the council and what they might do to him. She had placed too much faith in the belief that her Grandfather's teachings had been passed on.

The stew was almost ready when Naruto returns from his bath, towel over his shoulder and only wearing his pants and blindfold. Tsunade drops her sake cup, her mouth open wide at what he sees. A massive scar covers the entirety of his chest and when he turns around the same scar covers his back. _Whatever caused that scar would have completely destroyed his heart and lungs. Even with the Kyuubi, there is no way he could have survived that._

Naruto sits on a log next to Shikamaru and runs his hands over his pants. "Is the food almost ready?"

"H-h-ia." Hinata stutters, hurrying to grab a plate to put the food on. Her cheeks are burning as she tries to fight off the need to know exactly what happened to him. She hands him the plate and moves to serve everyone else to keep her hands busy.

Ignoring layer of stress his presence has added to the atmosphere, he dives into his food with gusto. He finishes as soon as Hinata serves herself. "Would you mind it I have some more?"

Naruto always ate fast but the speed in which he finished his plate was faster than any of them had ever seen him consume food before. Hinata nods mutely, forgetting that he's blind. Feeling the movement in the nature chakra, Naruto doesn't hesitate to heep more food on his plate. It was a habit he developed in prison. Eat as much food and as fast as you could before one of the guards or prisoners came to take it from you.

He manages to finish to pot of stew by the time the others finish their first plate. "I'll clean everything up." He offers as he collects all the plates and pot.

"I'll join you." Kakashi gets up and grabs the rest of the dishes and follows Naruto back to the stream.

They work in silence as they rinse off the food. Naruto because he has nothing to say to the copycat ninja and Kakashi because he has too much to say. There was so much he needed to apologise for. Not being there after his parents died, not teaching him like he should have, pushing him to the side while he taught the Uchiha and not standing up for him like he should have over the last 22 years.

Naruto gets up to leave and he knows now is the time. "I'm sorry." The blonde stops with his back towards the older man. "I am scum. I am worse than scum. All I did your entire life was abandon you, and I want you to know that will never happen again. I just hope one day to earn your forgiveness." Kakashi hangs his head, not expecting a response. When Naruto does speak, he can't help but jump.

"I forgave you a long time ago Kakashi-san." His voice has no feeling. "I didn't do it for you though, I did it for myself." Ice fills Kakashi's soul and he closes his eyes in pain. "I didn't like the person I was becoming." The younger man walks away and the silver haired ninja sits there for hours before returning to camp.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sits against a tree as she watches over her friends. It's something she's always liked about being out on a mission. The quiet is soothing and keeping a protective eye over her comrades brings her peace. This night however, the peace is hard sought as her eyes keep drifting over to her childhood crush.

He was different then the person she fell in love with and she didn't know how she felt about that. All she knew was that her heart was hurting because he was hurting. She wishes there was some ways she could help him, to bring him back to the person he once was. Her attention is brought back to the man in question when she hears him grumbling in his sleep.

She waits for it to get better but it doesn't. Sweat breaks out across his brow and he starts thrashing around. Moving closer to him, she touches his shoulder to walk him. His hand wraps around her neck and she's on her back, the blush swirl of a rasengan speeding towards her face. She can hear the others getting up, expecting an attack and she knows they aren't going to be able to help her in time. She squeezes her eyes shut, ready to die when nothing happens.

Her eyes blink open and Naruto's hand is an inch away from her face. She can see an expression of terror on his face through his fingers. "Naruto. . ." Her voice is strained as she tries to get him to unwrap his hand.

Naruto jerks away from her and stands on his feet. "I-I am s-s-sorry. I. . . " He cuts himself off and backs away from her. His fingers drag through his hair. "I'll take the watch for the rest of the night." He address Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Tsunade who are all in a battle stance. "The rest of you should sleep."

Naruto jumps off into the night, going to find a good spot to watch over the group. Hinata feels a tear fall down her cheek. Naruto is broken and she doesn't know how to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I'm pretty sure I'm going to have Naruto with Tsunade. I just really love her and wish she had a more active role in the series, plus I think she could connect better with Naruto then anyone else. Tell me what you think.**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto sits in a tree overlooking the camp. It had taken a while for everyone to settle down after he almost killed Hinata. He would have thought that after having the same dream of Satori killing him, or killing Ryūzetsu and him not being able to do anything about it. The dreams aren't so bad when it was him who dies, but when Ryūzetsu dies, it's a reminder how much of a failure of a man he is. He couldn't protect the woman he loved; he hadn't been strong enough.

The hollow ache in his heart grows bigger and he lets out a shuttered breath and palms another white stone in is hand. It was a project he'd been working on all night. He used a fire jutsu make the stone more malleable and infuse it with his chakra. He cut a hole in it with wind chakra when it was cooling, and after it set, etched a seal into the surface.

He's brought from his thoughts and his work when he hears Tsunade grumble awake. She drank a lot the night before and he was surprised that she was the first one up. He can hear her rustling around and sighs when she doesn't find what she's looking for. Naruto slips down the tree after putting the rock back in his pocket.

Tsunade's eyes bore into him and he takes a seat next to her. Remorse is burning off of her; an aching pain that permeates the air around her like the sake seeping out of her pores. For some reason he can't explain, he thinks it's directed at him. They don't know each other that well though. They spent a week together where they didn't interact much, he saved her life, and she left while promising to return to the leaf after she settled her debts.

It wasn't like she sent him to that God awful place. The acting Hokage, Danzō Shimura, was the one that place all the blame for failing the Sasuke retrieval mission on him. He takes a cigarette out of the pack he lifted from Shikamaru earlier, puts it to his lips, then lights it. "Don't blame yourself."

A shuttered breath leaves her lungs and the rusel of fabric tells him she's pulled her jacket closer around her. "I don't see how I can't. If I had returned to the village with you and Jiraiya instead of going to pay off my debts, then you wouldn't have been sent to that Hell hole."

Naruto puffs on the cigarette and scratches his cheek. "It might have stopped them from getting rid of me that time, but they would have found another reason." He chuckles without humor. "They've wanted me killed or imprisoned all my life. The Third was barely able to hold them off the last time they petitioned him. You being there wouldn't have stopped them."

He can hear her knuckles cracking as she clunchs them. It's surprising that she would care this much about him when they only spent a week and half together. "They would have had to kill me first." She growls and slams her fist on the ground. Her anger seems to deflate and she slumps forward. "I promised I tried to get you released as soon as I found out." He can hear the pain in her voice and his heart echos her ache.

"Danzo made sure the only way I'd get out was if Sasuke Uchiha either died or came back to the village. I can smell him on Kakashi so I'm guessing the traitor returned." He takes another lung full of nicotine to help tap down his anger. Danzo had been after him all his life, wanting to turn him into a bigger monster than he already was or kill him.

Given the opportunity he will kill the old cyclops; the world will be better for it. Sasuke too. He had been like a brother to him. They had been friends before his clan died, and afterwards the Uchiha treated him just like all the other villagers, like he was the scum between their toes. It had only gotten worse as time went on, leading to their last fight were Sasuke tried to kill him. Next time, he won't let their past hold him back. Next time they fought, he would kill the last Uchiha.

"He has." Tsunade rubs her eyes. "He's under house arrest while I try to sentence him. The council is fighting it. They are claiming special circumstances."

"The sharingan is a powerful dojutsu." He gives the excuse but doesn't really believe it. The sharingan is just a cheat book on how to perform jutsu, and it takes away from the learning process. A lot is learned from trying and failing to make a jutsu work. It's what inspires new jutsus.

Tsunade snorts. "It's not the dojutsu or kekkei genkai that is powerful, it's the ninja that uses it that makes it powerful."

Naruto smiles and stands up to take down camp as the others are waking up. "I agree."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The walk back to Konah is relatively quiet. Kakashi and Shikamaru make idle chatter, Tsunade walks silently next to Naruto, while Hinata follows alone in the back. It was almost noon and the gates are coming into view. Gathering her courage, Hinata catches up the two blondes and starts walking besides them.

"Are you looking forward to being a ninja of Konoha again, Naruto-kun?" It had taken the entire trip to work up the courage to ask him that. He was so different then the person she used to know; he was a stranger to her.

Naruto turns his head to address her and she misses looking into his clear blue eyes. "When I was sent to prison the title of shinobi was stripped from me. I'm no longer a ninja." He sounds uneffected but her head is screaming that can't be true. All his life that had been all he wanted— to become a ninja and Hokage. It seems like all of his goals have changed.

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama would reinstate you, Naruto." Kakashi looks at Tsunade expectantly.

Tsunade only looks at Naruto, expecting what comes next. "I don't want to be a shinobi of Konoha." Kakashi and Hinata look mildly shocked, while Shikamaru's expression doesn't change.

"You want to be a civilian." Shikamaru prods, knowing there is something more.

"I'm not a civilian of Konoha either." At that, all three shinobi are surprised and look to their Hokage for confirmation.

"Naruto's paperwork says he's a refugee from Uzushiogakure." She rubs her arm looking down. She had just gotten the younger blonde back in her life and she didn't want to lose him again. "He doesn't have any ties to the village, other then the bonds he's made."

There's a pregnant pause where everyone absorbs the information. They all know the answer to the next question, but as they are passing through the gates— not hearing the greeting from Izumo and Kotetsu. "Will you be staying in Konoha?"

"No." Naruto turns towards the direction of Ichiraku. "Before I leave, I want my inheritance Tsunade."

Naruto doesn't wait for a response before, walking down familiar streets. The only thing that changed in 10 years is that he can't feel the rage and hate focused on him, which is only because he's physical appearance has changed dramatically and they don't know who he is. He's grateful for that; he's not sure now he would react to all that concentrated animosity after everything that happened.

He ducks into the restaurant and smiles as he sense Ayame putting ramen in a bowl. "I'll be right with you." She calls over her shoulder.

Naruto smirks. "Ayame-nee-chan." He can feel her freeze then slowly turn around. He can imagine the look on her face as she takes him in. "Miss me?"

The bowl she was holding falls to the ground and shatters as she rushes towards him before throwing herself into his arms. He can feel her tears on his neck and her tight grip threatens his air supply. He holds her closer, trying to remember how to offer comfort. He's been too long since anyone has hugged him and he didn't realize how much he missed the simple act.

"Ayame, what happen!" Teuchi call from the back. "Are you okay?" Naruto can sense him poking his head out from the doorway and he sends him a smile.

"Hey, old man." It's times like this when he really misses his eyes. He would have liked to see the joy on the older man's face at seeing him again.

"Naruto. . ." Teuchi staggars towards him. "I never thought I'd see you again. . ." He claps Naruto's face around Ayame, who is still holding on to the blonde. "We've missed you so much. . ." Teuchi joins in on the hug.

Eventually they separate and spend the next 3 hours catching up. Naruto giving minimal details about his time in prison, leaving out anything to do with the box. He wanted to tell them more about Ryūzetsu but he can't. Everytime he tries the words get lost in his throat, but he doesn't have to say much for them to understand how important she was to him. Ayame told Naruto about her husband, and when she started telling him about her son a burnette little boy rushes into the restaurant.

"Mom! Mom! You'll never guess what we learned about in school today!" He hugs his mother's side, oblivious to the blonde man sitting next to her.

Ayame runs her fingers through his hair. "You can tell me in a second. First I want you to meet someone." It's then the boy notices and looks at Naruto with his head tilted and curious eyes. "This is Naruto Uzumaki." The boys eyes widen with excitement, practically bouncing in his seat. "Naruto, this is my son, Naruto." She can see his eyebrows furrow above his blindfold and grins. "We named him after you."

Shock fills Naruto's mind as he has a hard time forming words. Little Naruto doesn't seem to have a problem though when he leaps towards his namesake and starts speaking a mile an hour. His brain doesn't catch up until the burnett is begging him to perform a jutsu. "Please Oji-san, please oji-san! Can you summon a toad?"

The older Naruto rubs the back of his neck. "It's been a while but I can try. . ." He stands up and places his hand on the boys head. "How about we go to a training ground so we don't alarm anyone with the chakra use."

The seven year old cheers in approval before dragging the blonde out of the stand, running right into Tsunade. The only thing that keeps little Naruto from falling on his butt is the steady hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Hokage-sama!"

"Don't worry about it Naru-kun." Naruto can feel hazel eyes on him and he can't help but wonder what brings her here. "Naruto, I have all the paperwork drawn up for receiving your inheritance; you just need to come a sign a couple documents." She can sense the surprise rolling off the blonde can she gives him a small smile. "I had already done most of the paperwork before we went to get you. I just needed to put on the finishing touches."

"Oji-san can't go with you now." Naru panics and tugs Naruto towards a training ground. "He's going to summon a toad for me."

Naruto leans down, ready to tell him they can go to the training grounds after when Tsunade speaks up. "We can go sign the papers after Naruto summons a toad if you don't mind me joining you."

Naru shouts approval once again as he drags both blondes to a training ground, not caring that they have picked up followers, namely the Konoha 12 minus Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" Ino calls to him as she catches up. "You're back!" Naruto hums an affirmative and Ino is disappointed that Shikamaru was right about how much her classmate changed. For the rest of the walk up to the training grounds, Ino and Kiba try to engage him in conversation but he ignores them in favor of Naru, as the boy tells him all about his classes.

When they reach the training ground, Naruto takes a couple of steps away from the group before stretching a little. "I'll try to summon Gamakichi. I'm not sure if this will work but here we go." He doesn't wait for the question he knows they want to ask, since he doesn't really want to explain how he's not sure how dying and being brought back to life affects a summoning contract. "Summoning jutsu!"

A huge puff of smoke fills the clearing as a deep voice bounds through the clearing. "Who's summoning me! Has someone new signed the contract?" A giant orange toad emerges through the smoke and glares down at the group. "Which one of you is it?"

In shock, Naruto crouches and leans down to look his friend in the eye. "You got huge!" Gamakichi jerks his head down and Naruto pitches forward, not expecting the move.

He lands on his back and the orange toad hovers over him. "Naruto! You're alive! Dad said you died."

Naruto groans on the grounds. "I did died, but I'm alive now."

Gamakichi examines Naruto, trying to finds signs of Edo Tensei. When he doesn't find any his eyes widen and he jerks as if he's been slapped. "I gotta tell Ma, Pa, and Dad! They aren't going to believe this!"

He poofs away and everyone stands in silence, not knowing what to say. Naruto heaves himself to a sitting position as he rubs the back of is head and chuckles. "I should have expected something like tha—" He disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving the other to wonder what he meant by dying and being brought back to life.


End file.
